Numerous amide compounds are present in nature, and not a small number thereof can hardly be synthesized by organic synthesis. However, there is a limit to further synthesis development of the amide compounds due to the functional groups and the like that those compounds have. Therefore, it is expected that, when source material compounds capable of being developed by organic synthesis can be produced from these amide compounds, a new way will be paved for synthetic development of pharmaceuticals, intermediate source materials thereof, source materials for chemical products, and the like. Also, amine compounds naturally occur in abundance as amino acids and the like, and it is expected that establishment of a method for converting the functional groups thereof will enlarge the width of synthesis development of pharmaceuticals, intermediate source materials thereof, source materials for chemical products, and the like. For example, it can be considered that alcohol compounds may be obtained from these amide compounds or amine compounds.
As a method for producing an alcohol compound from an amide compound, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a method for producing methyl 6-hydroxycaproate by causing methanol in a supercritical state to act on nylon 6. Also, as a method for producing an alcohol compound from an amine compound, Patent Literature 2, for example, discloses a method for producing a fluorine containing benzyl alcohol derivative by causing an acid and alkali nitrite to react with a fluorine-containing benzylamine derivative.